Just Teenagers
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: An AU Fanfic. Percy and the others were born as just normal humans, you may say that being a demi-god is much more dangerous and challenging. But please remember, even "mortals" have their own set of problems that are just as difficult. Warning: Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Well. I actually wrote this a long time ago. But i didn't want to post it till i got the basic plot idea. I'm not sure how long it'll be. But, it's going to be very interesting. I'm quite entertained with this story even though i'm the one writing it. But i never know what i might end up doing to the plot, which is why i didn't want to post it till now. It gets pretty angsty, so i shall warn you of that now.**

**I will also tell you that i have no real set pairings for this story. Even though i reveal a pairing in this chapter does not mean i'm goign to keep it...maybe...haha...i'm not sure...it's going to be a really spontaneous thing, deciding on pairings that is. But the story isn't going to revolve around pairings. **

**Also, it is an AU fanfic. An in my Alternate Universe i have created for the characters, it's just a normal world. So i just took all the characters and had them be born as "humans" rather than "demi-gods". Also i will not be envolving anything about the God because they are normal humans afterall, things like that don't exsist to them.**

**BTW I do not own Percy Jackson and any of the other characters, because if i did. Nico would be mine XD**

* * *

"Wake up" Grover whispered as he nudged Percy's elbow. He had fallen asleep and class was almost over. If Mr. D noticed that Percy wasn't awake, he would get detention for a month, if Mr. D was feeling merciful. Which was very rare. Grover nudged at his elbow again, but Percy didn't wake up, and Grover couldn't do anything else without looking suspicious. After all they were almost a desk's length apart., suddenly the door opened, interrupting Mr. D's lecture on- well he was talking about something, but no one in the class really understood Mr. D, so almost everyone barely passed his class, in fact half of them didn't even know what class they were in. But, thankfully he was interrupted. In the doorway stood Nico, with his black hair and the black uniform he always wore, and that same 'I don't care, fuck the world' look on his face. It was no wonder a lot of the students stayed away from him, he really gave off this 'don't come near me' vibe, and a lot of people thought he was emo. Of course Percy always told them that he wasn't because well he wasn't he just really liked the color black. They made fun of him some times too, because he never really hung out with any of his classmates, he was just kind of a loner. Of course when this would happen, Percy would snap at them, and immediately defend Nico, after all, they were basically cousins, by marriage or something like that. It had something to do with their grandmothers, apparently Nico's great grandma was Percy's great grandma's adopted sister. It was too complicated to try and figure out so Grover just left it at that. Though, even Percy didn't know that much about it yet, after all school had just started a few months ago, and that was the first time Percy had even met Nico.

Nico muttered something to Mr. D, who was now glaring at the sleeping Percy.

"PERCY JACKSON" he shouted so loud that Percy nearly fell off his seat. Awaken and a bit confused he replied.

"Y-yes?"

"The counselor would like to see you." Mr.D said normally.

"Oh, Okay" Percy said in relief. He turned his attention to Nico who was waiting by the door and Percy grinned slightly as he wondered what he had gotten himself into this time. He stood up and walked to the front door, and headed off with Nico.

"So why did he call us?" Percy asked, as they walked, their feet hitting the tiled floor rhythmically, the sounds of their footsteps filling the empty hallway.

"I'm not sure, he just called me in and then told me to go and get you." Nico said. They walked in silence for a while.

"Oh and by the way, how are things going with Annabeth?" Nico asked. Percy blushed slightly and Nico sighed. _Oh boy, he definitely had it bad. _Nico thought.

"Oh things are fine." Percy replied.

"Fine? Aren't you two going out now?" Nico asked.

"Well, yeah." Percy said.

"Thankfully." Nico said.

"What?" Percy looked at Nico a bit confused.

"Well, from what you told me, you've known her since you were 12. I can't believe it took you 5 years to ask her out." Nico said, as if Percy should have already known.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Percy said.

"Nevermind." Nico sighed, as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

"You really need to cut your hair, its getting pretty long, and you know that they'll call you on it." Percy said.

"Well, I don't want to cut my hair, what's wrong with long hair?" Nico said as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Long hair is fine Nico, as long as you're not a boy that goes to this school." Percy replied

"Well I didn't want to go to this school in the first place." Nico said.

"Then why are you here?" Percy asked.

"Because, ever since the split, my mom actually has money for once and she wants me to get the best schooling possible. So trust me if it weren't for her I would be out of this dump in a second." Nico replied casually.

"Oh. By the way, when did your parents split?" Percy asked curiously. Nico stopped walking, and Percy took a few steps and then turned around realizing Nico had stopped. He was staring at Nico, whose eyes were glued to the ground.

"Last year." Nico said as he focused his gaze on the window, scanning the things that were outside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Percy asked, with actual warmth in his voice. Nico sensed that and began walking again.

"No." Nico replied harshly as they began walking again. Silence filled the hallways once more, and soon enough they found themselves sitting in the counselor's office.

"Hello Percy, Nico, I'm the new counselor starting today, you may call me Chiron or if you prefer Mr.C" the counselor said.

"Chiron, huh." Nico silently murmured

"Now getting to the matter at hand." Chiron took a deep breath and then continued.

"Nico, your mother has been in an accident" Chiron said.

Nico eyes widened and a look of panic came onto his face, Percy noted something as he looked at Nico. He always usually had a calm adult-like expression but for once Nico actually looked like a kid.

"What happened to her?" Nico asked worried, as he leaned forward in his chair.

"She'll be fine, but she'll need to stay in the hospital for a month or two, I would advise you to go and visit her now, but she was just admitted. So I suggest you wait until the weekend to visit her. Which is where Percy comes in; your mother has taken in Nico for this time. While his mother is in the hospital." Chiron said. Nico stood up from his chair.

"I don't need anyone to take me in; I'll be fine on my own." Nico said stubbornly.

"Nico, we're only trying to do what's best for you." Chiron replied.

"How do you know what's best for me!" Nico shouted outraged. Those same words repeated in his mind, _best….for you…_ Nico scowled as if he were in pain as a memory tried to resurface.

"Come on Nico, it'll be fun, we can hang out in my room, play video games and stuff." Percy said trying to calm Nico down, he didn't get why Nico was so angry. He was just going to stay with Percy, his mom, and his step dad for a bit.

"Shut up Percy and stay out of this." Nico said as he glared at him. Percy blinked in surprise, what in the world could make Nico so mad? Why was he acting this way?

"Now Nico, please try to calm down, there is no reason to take your anger out on Percy, he didn't do anything to you." Chiron said. Nico glared at Chiron and then sat down. He knew he was a bit out of line, he couldn't control his anger. Those words, 'best for you', Nico scowled, no one knew what was best for him, absolutely no one.

"Now Nico, I know how you must feel right now, after what had happened last year, with the divorce and all." Chiron said.

"What do you know about the divorce! I bet you don't even know why the divorced happened in the first place! You were probably just reviewing my file or something. " Nico said.

"No Nico, I know about it all, I know about your father…and…your sister." As Chiron said these words Nico's face turned white. Percy looked at Nico in surprise, he didn't know that Nico had a sister.

"How?" Nico asked.

"I read your file." Chiron replied.

"I doubt my file would contain _that_ information though." Nico said as if fell back into his chair.

"Of course I did my own digging too, and Nico you do know that I will be here anytime if you want to talk."

"Whatever." Nico said.

"Well, from today on, you will be staying with Percy." Chiron said. The bell rang and they could doors flying open, and steps echoing through the hallways.

"Well, you two better get going, you might want to stop and pick up some of your stuff though Nico. Clothes and such. Oh and have a good weekend." Chiron said as Nico and Percy rushed out the door. They walked through the crowded halls not saying anything. But keeping close to each other. Percy stared at Nico in confusion, Nico had never told him that he had a sister, and for that matter, Percy had never really heard about his father either. They went to their previous classes and grab their bags, when they walked outside through the front doors, Nico immediately un-tucked his shirt and took off his tie. But, Percy just un-tucked his shirt.

"These uniforms are so stupid." He said as he managed to slip the tie over his head.

"Yeah, but I've gotten pretty much use to it already, I mean it has been three years since I started wearing them." Percy said.

"Well, this is my first year here, and I can guarantee you, that I will never get used to it." Nico replied.

"I do remember my freshman year too you know, I never thought I would get used to it, but don't worry eventually you will get use to it." Percy said. Nico sighed.

They walked across crosswalk, faces flying by them, but neither was paying too much attention to their surroundings. Eventually, after walking a few blocks they stumbled upon a small apartment complex. Percy followed Nico into the building an up a few flights of stairs. Nico finally stopped at a floor and turned down the hallway and stood in front of a door. He reached in his pocket and took out a key and slipped it into the knob. He opened the door and put the key back in his pocket. Percy walked in and from what he could tell; it was a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom. The kitchen and parlor were in the same room; just a dining table separated the two rooms.

The walls in the living room were a pastel green, which wasn't actually that surprising; Nico's mom really liked pastel colors. Percy stood there looking at the living room from afar; until his eyes noticed something strange on the counter, as Percy walked closer he noticed it was a picture frame that was faced down onto the counter. His hand went to it and brought it up, it was an old wooden frame, it had something engraved on it, but Percy couldn't make it. The picture was pretty old too. In it was a young woman who Percy recognized as Nico's mom and next to her was a man a bit taller than her, it was obviously her husband, Nico's father. He had black hair and features that Nico obviously did not have. Now that Percy noticed he looked a lot more like his mother but with his father's hair. Nico when he was maybe 4 or 5 was standing between them, holding his father's hand, smiling brighter than ever. Next to Nico was a girl a few years older than Nico with long hair, she held her mother's hand and was smiling cheerfully. Nico and the girl were both holding hands too; they were all connected to each other, the mother to father, father to Nico, Nico to the girl, and the girl to the mother. Percy grinned; they looked like such a happy family. But then he frowned as he remembered that Nico had said that his parents had gotten a divorce. One thing that really intrigued Percy about the picture was the girl, she was very cute, and he wondered where she was.

Suddenly Nico appeared from behind him.

"Watchya looking at?" he said as he saw the picture. The bags that were in his hands dropped and he instantly ripped the picture frame out of Percy's hand and flew it at the wall. The frame cracked at the glass shattered. The picture slowly floated down to the ground as it had slipped out from the impact of the frame hitting the wall. Percy rushed and picked up the glass shards and the cracked frame, he saw the picture and slipped it into his pocket and he knew if Nico got his hands on it, he would probably tear it to shreds.

"What did you do that for!" Percy said as he picked up the wooden frame, it was obviously hand-made and it looked really important. Nico looked away.

"Do you know what was inscribed on the frame?" Nico scoffed.

"What?" Percy looked at Nico in disbelief.

"Together Forever, till death do us part, and even then I shall find you once more." Nico whispered.

"It was a present from my dad to my mom, for their 8th anniversary. He bought mom a new dress too, and then we all went to go take a family picture. In the end he ended up making that frame. She really loved it; I still remember how happy she was when she got it." Nico whispered his head still turned away from Percy.

"Then why did you break it! If you knew your mom treasured it, then why!" Percy yelled at him. He could deal with Nico's attitude 24/7 and at school he does. But he couldn't believe that Nico would break something important to his own mother.

"Because she needs to let go of the past! What's done is done! That's it Percy! You would never understand! Just drop it and let's get out of here." Nico yelled back, for a split second he looked up and could have sworn he saw tears, but just as the moment came, it quickly left as Nico turned around and headed out the door. Percy walked behind him and they soon got to Percy's home.

"Oh hello Nico!" Percy's mom said as she hugged him, it was obvious that Nico didn't like the hug very much.

"Thanks for letting me stay here" Nico replied softly.

"Your welcome Nico, after all, your mom and I do go back quite a bit, after college I never thought I would see her again. Much less that when I did see her again, that she would be married and have such wonderful kids." She said.

"You knew my mom in college?" Nico asked.

"Yep! It was there that we found out we were related through our grandmothers. Apparently her grandma and my grandma were step-siblings." She said with a nostalgic smile.

"And you knew my father?" Nico asked a grim expression on his face. Her facial expression dimmed a bit, but she continued smiling.

"Yes, I knew him back in college too. He was very…different from most people." She said.

"I'll bet" Nico muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." Nico replied.

"Well, you and Percy will be sharing a room for now until we clean out the guest room." She said.

"Okay." Nico said as he headed down the hallway, stepping on the tile softly, making no noise. Eventually he stopped and opened the closed door in front of him, he scanned through Percy's room quickly and dropped his bag against the wall and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"So I guess she knows..." he muttered as he sat down on Percy's bed and stared out the window. The scenery of the city enveloping him in a day dream, back to _that_ day, the day he finally decided to speak up and the consequences that had followed it. He squeezed his fist as he hit it against his leg. There wasn't a single day that he regretted what he had done. Even though everyone told him it wasn't his fault, he knew that deep inside it was his fault. He was the reason their lives had altered so much, but he didn't only blame himself. He blamed _that_ man as well.

Nico lay back on the bed, draping his arm over his eyes to block the slight sunlight that radiated from the window.

* * *

**Well...that was the first chapter...It was pretty long compared to what i usually write, but i really think long chapters are better for this story. **

**Also, are there any guess on what might have happened to Nico? I really would love to hear what you guys think.**

**So please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Two months later and here is the next chapter! :P**

**Sorry but I will only be working on the story when I "feel like it". So when I get into a writing mood/zone I will work on this. I made a minor plot change by adding in an OC character but don't worry I'm not going to make the story revolve around my OC. The MC for this fanfic is Nico.**

**Pairings so far: PercyxAnnabeth, More TBA in later chapters.**

* * *

Percy entwined his fingers with Annabeth's as they walked along the sidewalk; the sun was peeking out from behind the gray clouds. Leaves flittered down to the ground and a mixture of oranges, reds and yellows engulfed them as they walked through the park.

"Hey Percy, is it true that Nico is staying at your place?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, why did you want to know?" Percy said as he turned his head to look at her.

"I was just wondering because rumors were starting to spread around the school about you two." Annabeth replied, she swung their arms and squeezed Percy's hand tighter.

"What kind of rumors?" Percy inquired.

"Just the usual trashing except now, their including you in it, instead of just Nico and I almost kicked those idiots head's off for it too! They're lucky that the teacher walked in when he did." She said.

"So that's how things are now, but why do they pick on Nico so much? He's a good kid." Percy said smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed Percy, but Nico is weird. He's always so quiet and when you look at him, it's like he's plotting some sort of evil plan in his mind. He's taking all AP classes too, and sometimes the way he looks at people, it's like he wants them all to die or something." Annabeth said.

"Basically what you just told me is that he's really shy, very smart, and that he's socially challenged, it's normal and is a part of life." Percy said as he dropped Annabeth's hand and began to walk a little faster.

"Look Percy, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just saying tha-" Annabeth said before Percy cut her off.

"Let's just drop it, okay? So, where do you want to eat?"

"Hmmmm, how about some pizza?" Annabeth said as she entwined Percy's fingers with her own again.

"Okay then." Percy smiled at her, and then continued to walk through the park.

Nico scowled as he walked down the crowded streets, why did New York have to have so much people in it? Nico shoved his hand in his black hoodie as crossed the street and headed for an arcade that was only a few blocks from Percy's house. He hopped onto the sidewalk and then stopped in front of the tinted windows of the arcade. He opened the door and saw that the place was pretty big; there were a lot of different games too. He gave a sigh of relief as he realized there weren't too much people here either. A group of boys had surrounded the racing games so Nico steered clear of them and went to the other side. He looked at the different shooting games they had and smirked as he came across the one he was looking for. 'House of Dead'. He inserted a dollar bill and looked at the screen to see that he had 3 credits. But of course he knew he would only really need 2 credits to clear this game.

Even though he had won this game multiple times, he liked going to different arcades and claiming the top score for the game. It was the same in this instance. He had very fast reflexes and not once had a zombie come close to hurt his player. He pulled the trigger to the gun, shooting a zombie straight in the head. Soon enough he had gotten the final boss. He shot the final monster in the exact spots, damaging its life force critically. But the monster had gotten its own hits in as well causing Nico's player to die. Nico hit the start button and watched as the credits went from 3 to 2. He scowled and hit the correct spots again cause major damage to the final monster. Final with one last shot the monster went down. Nico didn't need to watch the ending scene because he had already watched it many times before so he skipped it and watched as the game took him to the scoreboards where he registered his initials, 'NDA'. He shot the enter button and watched as his initials went up to 1st place on the scoreboard. He put the gun back in the holder and yawned as he walked away from the game. It still had 2 credits in it; whoever played the game next would be quite lucky. He walked back over to the other side of the room and saw that the race game he wanted was empty. He walked over to the chair and sat down in it, but as he was about to enter 2 coins. A boy came over and hovered over Nico leaning in.

"Well what do we have here?" The older boy said, his brown hair sticking out of his baseball cap he wore backwards. Nico's eyes widened as he recognized the face, his heart raced with fear for a moment before he mentally told himself to calm down. He stood up from the chair and walked away heading toward the other games. The boy with the cap pulled on Nico shoulder causing him to stagger back slightly and come to a stop. He turned his head slightly to glare at the boy.

"Aw. Come on Nico. Why are you being so cold?" The boy said sarcastically pretending to be hurt with an innocent pout on his face.

"Go find something better to do." Nico said ad he hit the boy's hand off his shoulder and continued to walk toward the other side of the arcade, the boy followed behind him though. Nico walked toward the front of the arcade and made his way out the door, the bell tied on gave a little ring that was barely noticeable compared to the noise of the city outside. But despite that, Nico heard it as it gave that soft high pitched ring. He stopped for a moment to see the boy still following him a smirk on his face and his dark green eyes shadowed underneath his baseball cap that he had turned back to the front. Nico stood there as the boy walked up to him and stood right in front of him, an inch or two taller than Nico.

"What do you want Alec?" Nico said dryly.

"Oh! So you do remember me Nico! I thought you had almost forgotten about me." Alec said making dramatic gestures. Nico raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"I see you're still the same obnoxious person as before." Nico said with a smirk.

"Of course I am!" Alec replied draping his arm over Nico's shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk. "Though I see that you have changed quite a bit since that ti-"

"What do you want Alec?" Nico said quickening his past as he shrugged Alec's arm off of him.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to say hi to one of my cutest childhood friends?" he said with a laugh while Nico turned to glare at him.

"Don't you dare call me cute again." Nico replied.

"Aww, but why? You are quite adorable, especially when you were younger. Remember when we would take bubble baths together and you'd-"

"Shut up before someone hears you!" Nico said scowling, but a blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. "That was a long time ago."

"So does that mean you have some kind of reputation here?" he asked his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Kind of and I really don't want it to change." Nico replied still walking a tad faster than Alec. "Besides what are you doing in this city? Don't you live in the next state over or something?"

"Well, my parents decided to move a few weeks ago and I live a few blocks from here." Alec replied. "I'm so happy I found you again! It was really boring without having you with me this past year. When you moved I thought I was going to die of boredom, which I nearly did." Alec replied smiling joyfully.

"Well I find it bothersome to meet you again." Nico replied dryly.

"You really don't mean that do you Nico?" Alec asked, running up next to Nico and staring him straight in the eyes with a ©Kicked Puppy Dog Look.

"Fuck you Alec." Nico replied looking away. He couldn't handle it when Alec pulled that on him, even when they were younger he always gave in to that expression, it looks like no matter how much he forced himself to keep a calm and uncaring composure it looked like some things just couldn't be covered.

"You really are the same." Alec muttered nostalgically.

"No I'm not. I'm just the same around you, unfortunately" Nico replied softly.

"So you're going to show me around right?" Alec asked.

"I have nothing better to do." Nico shrugged.

"Then it's a date!" Alec announced rather loudly gathering strange looks from some people.

"It is not." Nico replied firmly.

"Why not? We use to have dates all the time before!" Alec said with a jubilant smile.

"When we were little it was okay because it was cute, but we're older now. It's embarrassing to have you say things like that." Nico replied sternly.

"This will be our first date in a year!" Alec exclaimed in realization, earning a punch in the arm from Nico.

"Not. A. Date." Nico said. Alec stuck his tongue out Nico while rubbing his arm.

"Yes it is…" Alec muttered but quickly changed the topic when Nico glared at him again. "Let's go eat! I'm hungry."

"Then let me go back home and grab more money." Nico said stopping to turn the corner.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll pay." Alec replied as cheerful as ever.

"Fine." Nico replied rolling his eyes.

"Oooo! There's a pizza place! Let's go!" Alec said grabbing Nico's hand and dragging him into the pizzeria. As Nico stumbled through the crowd and into the pizzeria, he recognized two familiar faces.

"Nico! Over here!" Percy called waving to them. Alec seemed to pause for a second before walking over there with Nico, hands still clasped together.

"Hey Percy." Nico said nonchalantly as they walked toward the couple at the table. Percy noticed the stranger with Nico and gave a smile before introducing himself.

"My name's Percy and this is Annabeth." He said gesturing toward Annabeth.

"The name's Alec!" he announced proudly as Nico rolled his eyes.

"So what are you two up to?" Percy asked as they now stood in front of the table.

"We're on a date!" Alec exclaimed. Nico became aware of their hands and pulled away before punching Alec in the arm much harder than last time. Percy eyes widened and Annabeth looked at Nico's flustered expression and laughed.

"No we aren't." Nico said firmly.

"Ha! I haven't seen any actual expressions from you at school Nico." Annabeth laughed.

"This is why I didn't want to hang out with you Alec." Nico said dryly.

"Awww. Don't be mean Nico." Alec pouted.

"I'm not mean, you're just a wimp." Nico replied.

"But that's why I'm friends with you because you take care of a wimp like me." Alec replied jokingly.

"Idiot." Nico muttered as if he was annoyed. But Percy gave a laugh at the interaction between the two. He knew Nico wasn't mad, he was showing another emotion that Percy hadn't seen yet. Affection and actual caring maybe?

"So how do you two know each other?" Percy asked.

"We grew up together." Alec quickly replied with a smile.

"I didn't know Nico had any childhood friends here." Annabeth said surprised.

"I just moved here last week." Alec said. "And I'm going to the same school as Nico too! We can hang out together all the time now! Just like when we were younger." Alec said nostalgically with a bright smile.

"What did you two do when you were younger?" Annabeth questioned, genuinely interested in the side of Nico she had never seen.

"Well when we were really little we would climb trees and race other kids on the playground. We even went to pick flowers for our moms and then- Oooo! There was this one time when we went to this park and were playing on the monkey bars and-" Alec rambled before Nico covered his mouth and grabbed his wrist.

"Alec and I will be leaving now." Nico said as he began to drag Alec out of the restaurant.

"See you at home Nico!" Percy said as the two left the pizzeria.

"Wow. I didn't know Nico was capable of actually being normal." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth…" Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry! But, it is true. You must have been surprised as well." Annabeth replied.

"It's okay. You are right. I've never seen that side of Nico before; I wonder what he'll do in school since Alec seems determined on following him around." Percy said.

"I'm not sure. But it will be interesting." Annabeth replied. "Oh! Percy our food is ready."

Percy got up and grabbed the tray from the counter and brought it back to the table.

"Time to eat." He said as he picked up his slice and took a bite.

* * *

**I'm in love with Alec. Haha. Anyway. Like I said earlier I will not revolve the story around him but since the main character is Nico and he is Nico's childhood friend he will have a bit of an important role as I reveal more about Nico's past. But besides Nico, DRAMA (big and small) will ensue with *spoiler*spoiler*spoiler* Percy/Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth/Luke, Percy/Luke, Grover, Nico/Alec, Nico/Percy, Nico.**

**Well...If you are actually interested in this story then please review. I luve to hear comments. Also please inform me if i made grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
